Esa Noche
by SilverHitomi
Summary: Ubicado en el ova 3 de Another Story I / Todos creían que Ryoma había llegado al enterarse de la crisis de Seigaku en Osaka, sin embargo nadie sabia la verdadera razón.


**Titulo:** Esa noche.  
><strong>Argumento:<strong> Ubicado en el ova 3 de Another Story I / Todos creían que Ryoma había llegado al enterarse de la crisis de Seigaku en Osaka, sin embargo nadie sabía la verdadera razón.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Kintarou Tooyama x Ryoma Echizen.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>PoT no me pertenece por seguridad de los personajes.

Recorrer tiendas, observar distintos puntos turísticos de la zona, jugar unos cuantos partidos 'amistosos' y comer takoyaki hasta que sus estómagos no pudieran mas, en eso se baso el día de ambos novatos y grandes promesas tenísticas. Sin embargo no podían negar que aunque los espartanos entrenamientos en manos de Shiraishi o de Tezuka no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a su recorrido el cansancio que les provoco el estar caminando hasta altas horas de la noche les hizo parecer similar. Por lo que apenas al llegar a la residencia del pelirrojo ambos se tiraron sobre lo primero que encontraron. En el caso de Ryoma el sofá que aunque no sea el mejor en el que se haya sentado en ese momento parecía que lo estaba transportando al cielo, al contrario que Kintarou quien ahora estaba prácticamente desparramado en el suelo boca a arriba, a un lado del sofá en el que estaba su amigo.

- Creo que explotaré de tanto takoyaki que comí – agonizaba el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a su estomago – Koshimae… levántame – canturreo el apodo del otro levantando pesadamente su brazo en busca de ayuda

- Olvídalo, estoy peor que tú – murmuro fijando su mirada ámbar al techo intentando por lo menos así descansar un poco.

Había llegado recientemente de América y desde que piso tierra nipona no ha parado por ningún segundo, empezando con la famosa competencia que fue el tema de conversación más grande de la ciudad por un par de semanas contra Kintarou para ver quién era el que invitaba el takoyaki, luego la inesperada aparición y reunión con el Seigaku. El resto del día se la había pasado junto con su amigo-rival explorando la ciudad.

- Koshimae~ - llamo con su típico tono infantil removiéndose un poco en el suelo. Ambos ya se habían recuperado lo suficiente luego de toda la comida por lo que ya no estaban tan cansados como anteriormente.

- Hmm? – tenia la mirada perdida en el techo sin embargo había estado disimuladamente pendiente de los movimientos de su acompañante.

_Porque después de todo para él, el pelirrojo no era un simple 'acompañante'…_

-¿No estás preocupado por lo que está pasando en el Seigaku?- La duda le había carcomido desde que salieron de la reunión que tuvieron con el equipo, ya que el azabache había estado prácticamente ignorando la situación por la que pasaban sus compañeros.

…_mucho menos un rival, aunque el resto del mundo lo contradiga…_

- Para nada – respondió rápidamente tan frio como de costumbre. Kintarou rápidamente se irguió y se quedo mirándolo con un berrinche infantil cargado de preocupación.

… _y, aunque todavía no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, sabía que superaba a grandes pasos la palabra 'amistad'._

- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Koshimae! Esto es serio, si tu equipo empieza a tener problemas ahora para cuando el resto se gradué… -no continuo, la tranquilidad de Ryoma ya lo sorprendía pero aquella sonrisa que sutilmente estaba esbozando lo dejo sin habla.

_Era un algo completamente nuevo para él…_

- Los conozco, ellos estarán bien… -murmuro – Sé como son, es por eso que no me preocupo. Confió en ellos – fijó su mirada al pelirrojo, una mirada extrañamente amable y dulce en él que fácilmente dejo embobado a Kintarou por la magnífica escena que tenía en sus ojos, aunque lastimosamente para él Ryoma había apartado rápidamente la mirada volviendo a tener el rostro serio de siempre.

… _y aquello le asusta…_

Kintarou salió de la pequeña ensoñación que tenia al ver que el otro le daba la espalda y bufo infantilmente ya que sentía los deseos de vuelta de ver ese rostro cálido y amable de hace unos segundos. Apoyo su rostro en sus manos y los codos al borde del sofá, mirando la espalda del otro y recordando las palabras anteriormente dichas hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Pero si no estabas preocupados por ellos… ¿Por qué regresaste a Japón? – El extraño tono cargado de seriedad era extraño en él e hizo que Ryoma volviera a moverse en el sillón para lograr ver y confirmar que era el mismo infantil e hiperactivo Kintarou el que le estaba hablando.

No había duda, el pelirrojo esperaba expectante por una respuesta del chico que tenía enfrente a sus ojos y quien luego de unos largos segundos de silencio volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa margada con algo del engreimiento tan típico de él, logrando que Kintarou se confundiera un poco por la expresión que le brindaba.

- Por que había alguien a quien quería ver – murmuro lo suficientemente audible para que Kintarou lo escuchara y rápidamente poso su mano en la rojiza cabellera moviéndola y logrando despeinar graciosamente al chico.

…_pero al parecer tanto su cabeza como su corazón habían adoptado la terquedad tan típica de él…_

- ¡K-Koshimae!-le grito intentando zafarse de la mano del chico con algo de fingido enfado, lográndolo al instante y cuando intento recriminarle por aquello algo había impedido exitosamente que de su boca saliera palabra alguna.

… _porque no se detendría hasta averiguar aquel sentimiento tan regocijante que sentía únicamente con estar cerca pelirrojo, hasta saber por qué cada vez que recordaba en la distancia al chico un agonizante dolor en su pecho aparecía, esas sensaciones de querer verlo, abrazarlo y…_

Kintarou había quedado en shock ¡Lo estaba besando! Y lo peor de todo era que le agradaba el sentir los labios del azabache sobre los suyos en aquel torpe pero cariñoso beso, hasta el punto de que luego de unos segundos termino correspondiendo con torpes y ligeros movimientos sobre los labios de Ryoma, mientras sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a su rostro haciéndole arder las mejillas y una increíble sensación de un cosquilleo agradable aparecía en su estomago.

… _Si, Kintarou era alguien que rápidamente se convirtió en la persona más importante para Ryoma…_

Ambos se separaron lentamente al sentir como el oxigeno empezaba a hacerles falta, desviando avergonzados las miradas uno del otro y creando entre ellos un pequeño silencio incomodo que fue rápidamente cortado por Ryoma, quien se levantó del sofá y aprovecho que Kintarou no lo miraba para volver a revolver sus cabellos ahora más suave y cariñosamente que la vez anterior.

- Creo que tengo hambre de vuelta – mintió y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese regañarlo por volver a desordenar su cabello se dirigió hacia donde suponía que estaría la cocina.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡K-Koshimae! –grito en vano pues su amigo lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

Se quedo en su lugar perdido en sus pensamientos, arrodillado frente al sofá ahora vacio y con los ojos clavados en el pasillo por donde se fue Ryoma. ¿Realmente que había pasado? Se llevo los dedos hasta los labios y con la punta de estos fue delineando suavemente su labio inferior recordando en el momento el dulce tacto de los labios del novato de Seigaku sobre los suyos y emitió una pequeña y dulce risa. No sabía que había pasado y el por qué pero él se encargaría de averiguar la razón de aquel acto y de que se vuelvan a repetir incontables veces más.

… _pero sin embargo, Ryoma nunca admitirá sus sentimientos. Por lo menos no abiertamente..._

* * *

><p>Aquí les vengo con un one shot recién salido del horno. Desde hace un tiempo que he querido escribir algo de ellos y por fin se me vino una cantidad increíble de fanfics de ellos dos~<p>

En fin, espero que les guste~


End file.
